


seeing red

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Threesome - F/M/M, as little incest as i could manage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Gou glares at him. “Do you have, like, a thing for Matsuokas, Sousuke-kun?”</p><p>Sousuke looks at the blanket with sudden interest. It’s not a <em>thing.</em> It’s not, like, a weird fetish or something. He just likes red hair a lot, is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seeing red

**Author's Note:**

> this is positively shameful and i'm sorry. check out my [main writing account](http://archiveofourown.org/users/starglide/pseuds/starglide) for less gross things.

 

“Fuck, Sousuke,” Rin groans from underneath him, his back arching as he thrusts three slick fingers in and out of his ass unforgivingly.

Sousuke pulls his hair back with his free hand and bites the back of his neck as a reply, not hard enough to break skin, but certainly enough to leave a mark to remind him later. He often sees Rin rubbing the nape of his neck the next day after their exploits, usually accompanied by a slight wince when he sits down on too hard a surface, and a glare when he catches Sousuke grinning at him.

He wouldn’t do it if Rin didn’t love the reminders – he’d walked in on him stretching just to feel the ache of it one day, only for Rin to turn as red as his hair and yell for him to _get out, Sousuke!_

Rin gives a muffled yelp into his fist as Sousuke curls his fingers, just barely nudging the bundle of nerves there. “If you don’t hurry up and –”

“I know you’re in here, Onii-chan, I heard voices –”

Sousuke and Rin freeze at the same time, staring at Gou, who’s now also frozen with her hand on the door knob, mouth half-open in mid-sentence.

 _“Gou, have you ever heard of the concept of knocking?”_ Rin shriek-hisses, his voice sounding a bit like a broken squeaky toy.

“Hey, uh, you mind getting the door?” Sousuke says, covering Rin’s dick with his hand. That probably doesn’t help this situation, he considers belatedly.

Gou scrambles to shut the door behind her, her face bright pink. “I _did_ knock, but apparently you were too _busy_ to hear – Sousuke-kun, I can’t _believe_ you!” she cries indignantly.

“Hey now, I’m a willing party here,” says Rin, sounding mildly affronted.

“Are you going to tell him or am I?” Gou says, glaring.

Sousuke blanches. He pulls the blanket off of the bunk beside them to cover them up; he really doesn’t want to have this conversation with their dicks hanging out. “I didn’t really think I needed to say anything,” he hedges, pointedly not looking at Rin.

“Say anything about _what_ ,” Rin says, sounding awfully dangerous for a man who’d just had three fingers up his ass.

“I’m the _other woman_ ,” Gou laments, “to my own _brother_.”

“It’s not like that,” Sousuke says sheepishly. “We’re not dating –”

“Yamazaki Sousuke,” Rin starts, his voice stormy, “am I correct in understanding you that you _fucked my little sister?”_

Sousuke scoots as far away from Rin as he can while still allowing him some of the blanket for modesty’s sake. “It was just the once,” he concedes, his hands up in surrender.

“That’s even worse! You had _casual sex_ with my sister?”

“She came on to _me_ ,” Sousuke says defensively. “Besides, you’re one to talk about casual sex,” he mutters, as an afterthought.

Gou glares at him. “Do you have, like, a thing for Matsuokas, Sousuke-kun?”

Sousuke looks at the blanket with sudden interest. It’s not a _thing._ It’s not, like, a weird fetish or something. He just likes red hair a lot, is all.

“Obviously he does,” Rin says, sounding oddly smug. “Seriously? You’re still –?” He gestures to the thin blanket, which is doing very little to hide his obvious hard-on. “Even after all this?”

Sousuke pulls the blanket up further to cover his chest protectively. “Fuck off,” he grumbles. It’s not his fault that their yelling reminds him of certain _other_ kinds of loud noises they’re both capable of making.

Gou lets out a sigh. “I guess it’s true that siblings take after each other. But Onii-chan, I didn’t know you appreciated muscles as much as I did,” she says slyly.

“It’s hard not to, when someone’s got shoulders like Sousuke’s,” Rin replies with a smirk.

“Even when one of them’s damaged goods?”

Rin bends down and presses his lips to the shoulder in question, wrapping an arm around the other one. “I’m happy as long as it’s still in one piece,” he says, looking up at him through his eyelashes.

Sousuke clears his throat and glances over at Gou, her cheeks flushed high with embarrassment and…interest.

 Rin follows his gaze with something like curiosity in his eyes. _Oh fuck,_ Sousuke thinks.

“Did Sousuke treat you right, that time?” Rin asks lowly. “Did you…have a good time?”

Gou huffs, her arms crossed. “What a question!” Then, “W-well, yes,” in a small voice.

Rin peers up at Sousuke again, considering. “Sousuke’s birthday is coming up soon,” he says slowly, holding his gaze. “And I haven’t been sure what to get for him. What about you, Gou?”

Her eyes widen, cheeks as red as her hair, now. “I haven’t really thought about it yet,” she says, her eyes flickering over Sousuke’s body openly.

Sousuke makes a silent prayer for the gods to give him strength. “You guys really don’t have to get me anything,” he says hoarsely.

Rin grins, all sharp, dangerous teeth. “It would be my _pleasure_.” Sousuke barely refrains from rolling his eyes. What an idiot. “That is, if you’re okay with it, Gou?” Rin asks, more seriously.

Gou just nods fervently, her eyes dark where they’re still fixed on Sousuke. _Oh, I’m fucked._

Rin surges forward to kiss him roughly, his hands settling on his cloth-covered thighs. Sousuke groans into the kiss, letting his eyes fall shut. Rin approaches kissing like he approaches everything; head-on and full of fiery intent. It’s a competition between the two of them as much as anything else is, feverishly licking and biting in an attempt to prove who’s more eager. Rin’s the winner, as usual, but Sousuke knows how to play dirty. He drags his lips down to Rin’s throat, sucking hard enough to bruise.  

“Oh, you asshole,” Rin groans, tangling his fingers in Sousuke’s thick hair.

Sousuke releases Rin’s neck with a playful bite, and reaches a hand to Gou. “Hey, c’mere.”

She finally sinks down to the floor and crawls over to him, meeting his lips in a softer, sensual kiss. Her lips are softer than Rin’s, and they taste like sweeter, probably some lip balm she uses. It’s completely different from kissing Rin, but Sousuke’s a man that can appreciate variety. He pulls back to tug her sweater vest over her head and runs his hands over the exposed curves of her sides.

Meanwhile, Rin, not to be ignored, pulls the blanket off of his lap and scrapes his nails lightly over Sousuke’s thighs. “Lay down. I wanna suck you off.”

“Jesus, Rin,” Sousuke groans against Gou’s mouth, but he complies, pulling her down with him. She shifts so that she’s to the right of him instead of on top of him, kissing him sideways, her ponytail tickling his face. He pulls it loose to let her hair fall down all around him, combing his fingers through it. He does have a weak spot for red hair, after all.

He’s too distracted to remember Rin’s plan until the head of his cock is engulfed by wet heat, making his hips jerk forward of their own accord and the rest of his length slide into his mouth, too fast. Rin gags as it nudges the back of his throat, pulling off with a cough and pinching Sousuke’s inner thigh in retaliation. Sousuke reaches down and strokes his hair as an apology, which thankfully seems to placate him, since Rin starts again, suckling on the tip and tonguing at his foreskin.

Gou’s made quick work of shedding her button-down without his notice, and she takes his hands in her own, placing them over her lace-covered chest. “Touch me,” she whispers into his ear, making him shudder.

He reaches back and unhooks the clasp, his fingers feeling thick and clumsy, but it does the job, her bra sliding off of her shoulders and exposing her modest breasts to his fixed gaze. He takes them into his hands, cupping them gently and measuring the weight in his palms. They’re a perfect little handful, each supple and tender like a ripe plum. He brushes a thumb over one nipple, instantly making it pebble and stiffen under his scrutiny.

Rin’s taking his cock in further, now, swirling his tongue and starting to suck in earnest. _Thank god he’s learned to cover those teeth,_ Sousuke thinks hazily. Rin’s _really_ good at sucking cock, and more than that, he _loves_ doing it. When they’d first started this…arrangement, he’d been inexperienced and sloppy, but eager as hell. The knowledge that he’s probably already got the heel of his palm pressed to his dick as he moans lowly around the thickness of his cock almost gets Sousuke hotter than the blowjob itself.

“I want you to do that to me, Sousuke-kun,” Gou says softly against his ear. “What Onii-chan’s doing for you.” _Fuck._ The Matsuoka siblings are nothing if not forthright about what they want. And, if he’s honest with himself, Sousuke will almost always give it to them. He’s always been soft for them, wrapped around their pinky fingers. It’s just a bonus that what they want and what he does often lines up conveniently.

“Yeah,” is all he can rasp out, his hands sliding up her body greedily, before she sits back to unzip her skirt, kicking it off to the side. She hooks her fingers under her white cotton panties, before pausing to spare an embarrassed glance in Rin’s direction, who’s too busy attempting to take Sousuke down his throat to notice. Obviously reassured by his inattentiveness, she pulls them down and kicks them away, finally naked except for her little navy knee socks. Sousuke takes a moment to drink her in, eyes roaming over her gentle curves and flushed skin, the soft-looking thatch of rust-colored hair between her thighs. The last time they’d done this, they’d been in too much of a hurry for him to get a good long look at her. He swallows, his mouth dry.

She leans down to give him one last kiss before climbing over to kneel over his face, her hands braced above his head for support, and sinks down. She’s already wet, _so_ wet against his lips - he’s gone down on another girl once before, but he doesn’t remember her being so turned on right from the start like this. His hands fly up to get a firm grip on her hips, supporting but not guiding her –  he knows from experience that with Gou, she knows what she wants and she’ll damn well get it herself with or without his help.

Speaking of which.

Rin pulls off of him with an audible _pop_. “Okay, you two are having too much fun and all I’ve got so far is a sore jaw,” Sousuke hears him say, his voice coming from a different direction now. _Sure, you got nothing at all out of that_ , Sousuke wants to remark dryly, but his mouth is a bit occupied at the moment. Gou squirms as he licks a broad stripe from the back to her clit, giving it a quick flick with his tongue.

He realizes where Rin had been when he feels the cool sensation of lube being drizzled onto his cock and a familiar hand spreading it around with a few firm tugs. His fingers dig into the soft flesh of Gou’s hips as he feels Rin roll a condom down onto him; normally at this point he’d be biting his lip in anticipation, but he settles for fucking Gou with short, shallow jabs of his tongue.

He can’t contain a muffled hiss, though, when Rin sinks down onto his cock at last in one smooth motion, settling onto his hips with a low groan. It’s almost too much, the heady taste of Gou on his tongue and the intense heat of Rin enveloping him. _They’re going to be the death of me,_ he reflects distantly, feeling Rin raise his hips only to sink back down, taking him to the hilt. _This is all an elaborate plan to kill me._

Gou’s breath is coming short and hitched now as she rides his face in earnest, rocking against his mouth in tiny undulations. “Sousuke-kun, please, I need –” Her voice breaks off in a whimper as he rubs a thumb over her clit, and with a few circular strokes, she’s coming, crying out and spasming around his tongue and flooding his mouth with a rush of fluid.

Rin’s back is turned to them, from what Sousuke can gather without seeing, which makes sense, because he’s not paying attention to anything besides fucking himself down onto Sousuke’s cock as hard and fast as he can, letting loose these soft punched-out _hah_ noises every time he bottoms out.

Gou rolls off of his face, her thighs trembling, and crawls down so that she’s eye-level with him, and Sousuke pulls her into a lazy kiss, letting her taste herself on his tongue. He keeps his eyes half lidded, though, so that he can watch Rin bounce up and down in his lap out of the corner of his eye. All he can see is the almost-elegant arch of his spine, a vibrant mess of hair, and the round curve of his ass.

 _Another thing they have in common_ , he muses, letting a hand drift down to palm at Gou’s behind. Both are plump and curvy enough to tempt him to bite - not that he would, of course. Unless they asked.

Rin makes a low, guttural noise as he shifts the downward angle slightly, his fingers tightening in their grip on Sousuke’s thighs. He throws his head back and Sousuke gets a glimpse of his tightly-closed eyes and wet, open mouth; he wants to brush his thumb over that bottom lip, let Rin take it into his mouth to try to stifle his whimpers and groans. 

He slips a finger into Gou from behind, now, because he can tell by her hitched breaths against his mouth that she’s not completely satiated yet. She’s relaxed enough that he’s able to slide another in with ease. He sucks in a breath at the sensation. It’s not entirely unlike the feel of Rin wrapped around his cock; just wet with natural fluids instead of lube, and slightly more yielding. It’s not a new feeling, but being able to feel the direct contrast of the two of them at once is enticing.

“Close,” Rin manages to gasp out, and Sousuke barely needs to be told. His movements are becoming erratic and wild, the way they always do when he’s desperate to come.

He traces a finger around Rin’s pink, taut rim, feather-light. “I’ve got you,” he murmurs, and he’s not sure if Rin hears him or not, because his words are a bit muffled against Gou’s mouth, but whether because of the touch or the words, Rin’s thrusts stutter a bit and his hands clench even tighter onto Sousuke’s thighs.

Gou lets out a stifled cry as Sousuke starts to finger-fuck her in earnest, driving into her relentlessly. “Can you come for me again?” he asks, voice low, lips brushing against her jaw.

He doesn’t need to wait for a reply; with a couple more shallow thrusts, she shudders against him and comes, convulsing around his fingers. She releases a long sigh as she unwinds, her muscles slackening and her features smoothing out in relaxation.

Rin’s grinding down onto him now, not even coordinated enough to ride him any longer, just rolling his hips shamelessly in an effort to get off. Sousuke can hear the wet slaps of his fist as he jerks himself off roughly; it makes a rush of heat curl low in his stomach. He finds himself abruptly sitting up and wrapping his arms around Rin from behind.

“Wh-what are you –” Rin starts weakly; Sousuke slaps his hand away from his dick and replaces it with one of his own, a thumb brushing over the tip and smearing precome around the head leisurely. He rolls a nipple around with his other hand, squeezing it between two fingers.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Rin says weakly, going rigid as he clenches down tight around Sousuke and spurts over his stomach and Sousuke’s hand hotly. He lets his head fall back onto Sousuke’s good shoulder, panting heavily.

Sousuke doesn’t wait for him to recover, just wraps his arms around Rin’s chest tightly and thrusts into him ruthlessly, hips smacking against his ass. Rin lets out half-hearted whimper in complaint, overstimulated as he always gets after orgasm, but meets Sousuke’s thrusts as best he can, tilting his head to kiss him, sloppy and borderline obscene. Sousuke finally comes with a long, low groan, giving one last thrust into Rin and holding firm. Breathing hard, he collapses down onto the floor beside Gou, taking Rin with him.

First it’s Rin, trying and failing to suppress a snort. Then Gou starts giggling. Somehow they all end up laughing their asses off, three naked teenagers on the floor of a high school dorm room.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Rin groans once the laughter dies down, throwing an arm over his face.

“Your idea,” Sousuke points out helpfully.

“Shut up. Like you didn’t get off.”

“Anyways!” Gou says loudly. “I have to go, I have homework. I was only stopping by because Mom bought you some gloves since you were complaining about your old ones.” She reaches into her bag, discarded haphazardly on the floor, and hands the gift to Rin.

“Ah – tell her I said thanks,” Rin says, turning them over in his hands.

“I will. Bye, Onii-chan, Sousuke-kun.” She bows shortly, her face pink when she makes eye contact with him, and quickly makes her exit.

Rin drops his head onto Sousuke’s chest. “Geez, I’m not going to be able to look her in the eye for weeks.”

“Having second thoughts?” Sousuke asks mildly, threading a hand through Rin’s still slightly sweaty hair. He makes his tone casual, but he’s a little worried that they’ll end up regretting this and start acting weird around him or something.

“Nah,” Rin says, leaning back to rest his chin on his hand. “I mean, I’m sure she got an eyeful of my ass getting fucked, and that’s a little weird to think about, but hey.” He shrugs. “We got to blow your mind, so it was worth it,” he says, smirking.

Sousuke raises an eyebrow. “Don’t get cocky.” Rin opens his mouth to reply, but Sousuke cuts him off with his tongue, silencing whatever godawful smartass pun he was planning on making.

He never ends up saying thank-you for their birthday gift, mainly because those two nearly got more out of it than he did. But if he’s crossing his fingers that next year he’ll get an encore performance, well, that’s on a need-to-know basis.


End file.
